paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomatic Relationships
Description The vertical factions (left) are the factions in question. The horizontal factions (logos only) are the faction they have the relationship to. For example: * The Empire is allied with the Allied Nations. * The Chinese are at with the Syndicate (In facts, almost everyone). Relationships do not have to be uniform, albeit at this time most are. It is be perfectly reasonable for things like the following: * The Allied Nations are to the Confederates, while the Confederates are at an all-out with the Allies. * The Talon are at with the Soviets, while the Soviets are to the Talons. Those examples are a little exxagerated, but you get the point. If you change a relationship here, make sure to also change it on the corresponding page, and vice-versa. Relationship Types Alliance The two factions regard each other as Allies, exchange values and culture, are friendly to each other and consider merging their armies, or at least always fight together. This state is symbolized by the colour blue and a hand-shake. No factions are in this state currently, but famous examples are the Allied and Soviet Coalition against the Empire. There may once be again a chance fors between factions, however... Peace The two factions work strongly together, exchange values and culture, are friendly to each other and do not attack each other. They often fight together or at least for the same goals. This state is symbolized by the colour green and a dove. A good example are the Allies and the Empire. Neutral The two factions do not work together, nor against each other, and do not attack each other either. They keep out of the other's business. This state is symbolized by the colour yellow and a libra. The best example are the Talon, who observe the other factions but do not attack them (at least not often and not in an obvious way). Hostile The two factions mistrust each other and are in a state of crysis towards each other. Spy games are a daily matter and either faction has the finger on the button to start a. This state is symbolized by the colour orange and barbed wire or machine guns pointed at each other. The best example are the Soviets, who are in state of hostility towards most factions. War Full-scale between the factions. Men and material are used to eradicate the enemy by all means and forces are getting mobilized for attacks. The risk of one or the other side to launch a WMD are high as well. This state is symbolized by the colour red and clashing swords. The best example are the Chinese, being at with four other factions at the same time. Antithesis On occasion, there will be two factions so diametrically opposed to each other that there is nothing more hated between the two than each other. At a 'subtype' of War, they are the complete and equal opposites of each other. There is nothing that will make them fell any peace towards each other, and neither side will back down. WMD use is likely to be frequent and often if encountered. Thankfully, most if not factions will only have one anthesis. This state is symbolized by the dark red color and has two swords clashing as a symbol. Unknown The relationship between the factions is, likely because one faction has no intelligence about the other at all. This state is symbolized by the colour grey and a question mark. The Electrical Protectorate, to everyone else, are the best example. Mixed A "subype" of unknown, This state represents factions that have a sort-of schizophrenic relationship between another faction (eg. one minute they may be at peace, the other minute they're laying siege to their bases); a little bit like the relationship between Oceania, Eurasia and Eastasia in George Orwell's "Nineteen Eighty-Four". This is mostly because of a "Same goal, different philosophies" relationship. Symbolized by the color Purple and a question mark. The Technocratic Combine is the best example of Mixed, having Mixed relations with five other factions at the same time. N/A - Not available The relationship a faction would have to itself, which is not possible, but has to be defined in a table system nontheless. Uses white and the letters N/A as designation. Category:Lore